Carrying a Legacy
by SiliconOverlord27
Summary: A year ago, my life changed completely. Now I'm running against the clock of fate. And I'm going to win, or die trying. Desmondfic. Oneshot as of now, may make a story out of it.


My name is Desmond Miles.

A year ago, my life changed forever when I, a bartender at the time, was kidnapped by a large medical research corporation known only as Abstergo for the official purpose of testing one of their latest creations, the Animus, capable of reading the users DNA and then creating a simulation out of the decoded genetic memories, a simulation where said person would control their ancestor through a reenactment of the ancestors life.

Of course, the true purpose behind my captivity was far more sinister than that. Documents had been forged that recorded my "permission" to be used as a human guinea pig.

As bad as that situation was, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world now. When I was first captured, I was afraid of what would happen if I fought back. And so I was thrown into the boots of my medieval predecessor, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, an assassin living during the third crusade. I was in control of everything, yet nothing. I lived it through his eyes. Feeling everything he felt, seeing everything he saw, tasting everything he tasted, smelling everything he smelled, and of course, hearing everything he heard. I controlled myself as I walked around the dusty streets of Jerusalem, Acre, and Damascus.

But when Altair began his true profession of an assassin, I took a backseat as the autopilot took over. I still felt Altair's thrill over every kill. It wasn't just the ten targets that Altair was sent to kill way back in 1192; Talal, Garnier de Naplouse, Sibrand, Robert de Sable, William of Montferrat, Abul Nuquod, Tamir, Jubair al Hakim, Majd Addin, and, in the end, his own mentor, Al Mualim, but also the hundreds of guards who got in is way or tried to stop him.

I lost track of the passage of time in my captivity, but I know now that I was captive for around 7 months. It had seemed like so much longer. Especially when I was thrown into the Animus for...side sessions in Altair. A girl. Adha. Another girl that served as a decoy for Robert de Sable; Maria. Cyprus.

Eventually, I inherited my ancestors special gift through something called the bleeding effect. A condition where the mental line between the individual and his ancestor begins to blur and disappear.

Eagle vision. My predecessing test subject in the animus had been...busy. He had decorated the walls of my room...WITH HIS BLOOD.

I don't remember how long I had stood there, staring in terrified fascination at all the writings and drawings made from the mans dried and washed off blood, committing the stuff which i somehow knew was important to memory.

The one friend I had during this whole ordeal was the assistant of my tormentor, Lucy Stillman, assistant to Doctor Warren Vidic.

She was also my savior. I hadn't known until I had inherited eagle vision where her true loyalty lay, but I found out about two weeks later when she busted me out of Abstergo. She was an assassin. She had been undercover.

She took me to a safehouse where i met two new allies. Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Shaun could be a jerk, but the information he provided was more than worth dealing with his attitude.

And I was thrown into the animus again. This time in the shoes of Ezio Auditore da Firenze. A renaissance era Italian nobleman turned assassin in order to gain revenge for the unjust executions of his brothers and father...Petruccio. Federico. And Giovanni.

Thirty years of experiencing Ezio's life, as he killed every man involved with the death of his family. Ending with the assassination of Pope Alexander VI, Rodrigo Borgia...The freaking POPE.

And now I was an assassin. The point of throwing me into Ezio had been two-fold. The first reason to teach me how to fight, how to blend, how to survive. Everything. The second, to unlock a message meant specifically for me.

Minerva. The roman god. She had been part of a race of aliens that came before and creating human life. She had a message for me. To warn me about the coming of the apocalypse...a solar flare that would destroy all life on earth. With the only way to escape destruction would be to find the keys...the pieces of Eden...to open the vaults.

Now, I had a pair of hidden blades, like those of my ancestors, hidden under the sleeves of my white sweatshirt as I walked in step next to Lucy as we walked around the new safehouse, having been run out of the one that held the original animus 2.0, I still remembered how I fought back. Calling on the strength and skill of Ezio and Altair as I killed no less than a dozen intruding Abstergo security guards and confronted Dr. Videc.

I looked to Lucy out of the corner of my eyes. I hadn't planned on falling for her. She was beautiful, of course. Gorgeous. Hot. And she had been a friend to me when I needed her the most. But I didn't plan on falling in love with her.

The seducing voice of Ezio spoke in my mind, urging me to use his skills as a bit of a womanizer to take what I wanted and make her fall for me.

That's the part that is weird to me. I don't even have to be in the animus to experience their memories anymore. I can barely tell where they end and I begin. I heard their voices in my head, telling me what to do, lending me their strength, and I bathe in their presence. I am crazy. I know, but the mental presence of two career killers is comforting.

I know what happens now. We find the keys. We find the vaults. Abstergo's bid to control the world is no longer our main problem. We are in a race against time. Against fate. And we will win. Or die trying. This is my mission. This is my life.

I am Desmond Miles. I am an assassin.

---

A/N: I wrote this in 45 minutes on the thumb keyboard of a Pocket PC while trying not to fall asleep during a movie. So if it's bad, that's why.


End file.
